warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rainwillow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainwillow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 02:17, May 22, 2011 Howdy(: Hey sorry i didn't answer sooner i was busy making the pages but what's uppy?! (: Autumnrose! Sure thing! Just tell me what clan, what rank, and the description and i'll get on to adding them and making there page! (: Autumnrose! 02:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) K that sounds great i'll get to work on it now Autumnrose! 03:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok comin right up! oh and the idea about the character boxes was good! Can you get to work on some of those!! (: Autumnrose! 03:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow good job the character boxes look really good!!! (: Autumnrose! 03:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) K, I'm on it!! (: Autumnrose! 04:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The Bluefeather character box looks great!!! Autumnrose! 04:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's fine i'll just go and delete it! Oh and those sound like really cool cats!! (: Autumnrose! 15:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and yes could you please make a IRC!!!! Thanks soo much!! (: Autumnrose! 16:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you make some more character boxes for these cats... Ysoltstar Agateblaze Sapphireshine Anglewing Reedstar Hey Rainwillow, i forgot that i cant put warrior blanks on other wikis sorry!, and by the way, are u Rainey from Warriors wiki? 23:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! Those colors are fine! and Sapphireshine is the Med. Cat of the wind chasers, but Reedstar is the leader of WinterClan. Oh and do you think you could be an admin? Autumnrose is a spaz(: 12:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya please change her name!! Haha i didn't even know i did that!! (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 20:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Hi! Hi, Rainey. I didn't know you were part of this wiki! Hi! I just joined! Ps. I think I went a little crazy with the hi's:P 01:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Um well we have a new clan and a new member joined! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYA! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainwillow(: I'm sooooooooooooo srry i've been gone sooooooooooooooooo long!!!!!! My cheer got excepted to Nationals so we flew out 2 D.C and we have been working our butts off Non-Stop! but i'm going to get to work right away! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey hey! Wazza up Rainy? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya sure! Srry at first i didn't know how! But i'll do it right now(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hiya(: Um i'm a little confused on what ya just said??? Ya of corse you can! We can also roleplay right now if you want..... in a different clan cause we need rainlegs to roleplay in AutumnClan! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hmmmmm.... what clans are you in (or want to be in) hehehe AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hullo(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose did ya fall off the face of the earth?! (that happens to meh alot....) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey! Srry i couldn't roleplay last night... I fell aslepp! Haha AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose 14:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Ya i'm on just got back from cheer practice.... and after me and my team all got to go see wicked at the kennidy center! ahhhhhh that is my new fav play in da world! It was sooooooooooooooo good(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya! It was soooooooooooooooooo AMAZING(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey.... U on(: ?? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey, ya wanna roleplay(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Roleplay... Hey me and some others are roleplaying! Ya wanna??? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hi Rainwillow,Rose told me to tell you that you and Rainlegs are in charge of the wiki while Rose is gone.She'll be gone for like 3-5 weeks because she's coming home from the nationals and won't have internet in her house,so ya that's all. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 04:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainwillow! Do you know how(or anyone else) to make those info boxes like the one on the cats pages? I want to use one like those but with a different color on another wiki. Thanks!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 14:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC)